waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Take Me to Your Leader
"Take Me to Your Leader" is the eighth episode of the series Mighty Ducks. Synopsis The day begins as the Saurians plot to steal the Aerowing. They need a ship that can capture an approaching alien vessel, so that the Saurians can steal their power core for the damaged Raptor. To get the Aerowing away from the Ducks, Chameleon impersonates Canard, luring the Ducks into a canyon trap. While the team is hanging on for dear life, Chameleon steals the Aerowing, and the Ducks give chase on their jetblades. Meanwhile, the Saurians use the Aerowing to shoot down the alien ship, rendering its two passengers unconscious. The aliens, Flork and Zork, awake to find that their ship's power has been stolen, and they see the Aerowing flying off. But the Saurians have also taken a specimen from the ship's plant collection, which the pair don't notice at first. Back at the Pond, while the team is trying to track the Aerowing down, Wildwing is disgusted with himself, and the danger he put the team in. Citing the lack of success the team has had in tracking down Dragaunus, he decided to quit the team, leaving nothing but the Mask as he storms off on his own. Mulling things over outside, Wildwing is ambushed by Flork and Zork, who place a retraining collar around his neck, and take him back to their damaged ship. The Saurians need time to convert the alien power source into something that the Raptor can use. In order to distract the team, Dragaunus sets down the plant that his henchmen stole earlier. The Alterian Creeper instantly grows to monsterous proportions, and vines start covering the city of Anaheim. The leaderless Ducks are now faced with quite a crisis. Taking to the Migrator, Duke is the first to take up the Mask in Wildwing's absence. He single handedly tries to kill the plant, but ends up tangled in the vines. He tosses the Mask back to the other Ducks, as he is captured. Tanya has the next turn, but gets little done as she can't act quickly enough to prevent the Migrator from being tangled up as well. The Ducks retreat back to the Pond, where Tanya creates a strong toxin that they can inject into the plant by shooting a missile out of the Aerowing. As the plant starts to invade the Pond, Mallory dons the Mask next. However, her military commands are not understood by the rest of the team, and she too is singled out and taken captive. Now down to only three, Grin tries his hand at leadership. But while the vines are writhing through the Pond, his best solution is ... to meditate. Fed up, Nosedive takes the Mask, and the team flies out to destroy the plant. Nosedive's arrogant flying leads to the vine snatching the whole plane up, and the three remaining team members are captured while trying to rescue their fellow Ducks from the cocooning vines. The team now faces a double jeopardy: give the Mask up to a waiting Siege, or be devoured alive by the carnivorous plant. Desperately, Nosedive tosses the Mask away, but Wildiwng leaps out of nowhere and catches it! While the team was fighting the plant, Flork and Zork had forced Wildwing to repair their ship. He was able to convince the squabbling duo that it was actually Dragaunus who had shot them down. The alien pair are Watchers, and insist that they can't get involved in the fight. Wildwing cleverly distracts the pair and frees himself from the collar. Now free, and with the Mask back in his possession, Wildwing picks up the pesticide missile, and kills off the plant. All it takes is the push of a button from Flork and Zork, and the power core that the Saurians stole is disabled. The two aliens retrieve what's left of the Alterian Creeper, and depart for deep space, promising to fight on the side of good from then on. Wildwing owes the team an apology for abandoning them, but now finds that he has the renewed confidence to take up the permanent position of team captain. Gallery Take Me to Your Leader (11).jpg Take Me to Your Leader (12).jpg Trivia *Nosedive says: "Hakuna Matata" when telling his friends not to worry when he's the next leader.